Peters prison escape
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: In a time before the heroes have owers, peter is locked away in prison. He tries to escape with the help of hunky guard Matt Parkman. SLASH-dont read if you dont like Slash. Part one


In a time before the heroes discover their powers. Peter Petrelli has been sentenced to ten years in prison for armed robbery. Six months in and Peter already has a plan to get out, a plan which includes the hunky prison guard Matt Parkman.

It was lights out In the prison. Peter knew that this meant it was his time for action. The young man sat alone in his cell room, blocked from any contact with other prisoners via a great steel door. Peter pulled down his prison track trousers and removed the blue prisoner shirt and set them on a desk in the cell. Standing in his white briefs and a tight white vest Peter made his way to the bottom bunk of the empty cell and lay face down on it, but he didn't go to sleep, instead, he waited.

It must have been about two hours that had passed. Peter heard shuffling foot steps walk past his door, a noise he immediately linked to Parkman, the horny guard, always watching the prisoners shower and what not, there had even been a few rumours that he fucked any willing prisoner in return for freedom, Peter was going to try this method.

Matt Parkman walked along the narrow hall, enclosed by cells on either side. Great steel doors continued a long way down, making the prison look endless. Finally, he approached Petrelli's cell. He pulled back a slot of the steel door to look inside the cell. The shone his torch through the slot which dimly lit the cell. He directed the light over to the bed to reveal Peter Petrelli, ass up, the only thing blocking such a perfect view was a pair of cheap white prison briefs.

Parkman felt his groin area of his trousers tighten. He knew why this happened and thought of no consequences or dangers when he opened the heavy steel door and entered the cell. He walked over to the 'sleeping' prisoner. Matt undid the button in his trousers and pulled down the zip, revealing a similar pair of white briefs. He reached into the underwear and pulled out his hardening man hood, beginning to stroke at the sight of the cute prisoners covered but.

Peter heard him doing this and stayed in position a bit longer. But what was this, his own man hood hardening at the sound of Parkman's pleasure. This wasn't part of the plan. All he could do was to try to not think about it.

Parkman was very hard now, but he was getting bored with the view. Slowly and gently, he kneeled down to the prisoner and grabbed the waistband of his underwear, pulling it back gently, unknowing his prisoner was already awake. The sight was more perfect than he had imagined, a smooth, pale ass, and it was all his.

Parkman found new energy within himself and began to stroke harder and faster on his manhood. Not taking his eyes off the ass. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt, revealing a some what smooth, chubby stomach.

Peter heard Parkman's moans get louder as if he was nearly ready, Peter had to prolong this. Peter rolled over, in a way that made him look that he was still asleep. Matt couldn't have asked for a newer, better view. The front of the younger man, and what was this, the head of Peters dick sticking out from the waistband of his briefs. Parkman felt as if he struck gold. He jerked to this now, rubbing his free hand down his chubby body. It was not long before he reached gently down to the underwear again, gently pulling it down further to see Petrelli's whole package. It looked about 7" long, a bit smaller than Parkman's.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, pretending to just be waking up. He pulled a surprised look at the guard being in his room jerking of to him. Matt was shocked, one hand still wrapped tight around his shaft, he didn't know what to do until Peters smile comforted him. Peter went on to grab his own dick and begin to stroke. He moved over on his bunk, implying an invitation to Matt. Matt couldn't believe it, but sure enough was going to give this chance up. He pulled the shirt off completely along with his trousers and underwear and lay his naked body beside Peter. Peter pulled off his vest and pulled his underwear down to his knees, they would come in useful soon and he couldn't waste time looking for them when the time came. The prisoner began to kiss the guard, and was kissed passionately in return. Peter felt a bit short of space with the much bigger man lying beside him so he got on top of him. Peter put his head by the guards rock hard member and began to stroke it.

Peter continued to stoke for a while before placing it in his mouth. Peter sucked away at it and continued it for some time. He sucked faster and harder now. Feeling something ready, Peter pulled away and positioned himself beside the heavily breathing, loudly moaning Matt. Peter began to kiss Matt while using his free hand to jerk the cop off. Sure enough, the guard shot a huge load all the way up his big stomach. He stopped, out of breath. Peter rubbed his hand over the guards seed and rubbed it all over the mans body, continuing to kiss him.

Peter waited for matt to close his eyes. The young man now looked over to the door, the door that hadn't closed since his visitor came in. Peter, gently pulled up his briefs and rolled off the bed picking up the white vest and putting it on. He silently made his way to the door. When he got to it, the slim man slid effortlessly through the opening into the hall and began to run down the hall, his break for freedom stated here.

About five minutes later, Parkman woke up in an empty cell. Lying on the bed. He panicked as he looked around to see Petrelli gone. He glanced over to the cell door, seeing it open. Parkman quickly rose to his feet and grabbed his clothes. He pulled the trousers up with out the underwear underneath and quickly buttoned it up, leaving the zip down, he through on his shirt, not bothering to do the buttons up. At this, he ran to the door, opened it and exited into the hall and ran after the prisoner.


End file.
